fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heoden
='''HEY-o-den''' General Information * '''Capitol:''' Beofyr * '''Population:''' Moderate Density * '''Government:''' Monarchy/Theocracy * '''Religions:''' [[The Church of Heos|Church of Heos]] * '''Imports:''' * '''Exports:''' Overview A land governed by two powerful entities, Heoden is perhaps best known for the Church of Heos. Because of the influence and power the church has over the populous of the country and the power it inherently has, many outsiders see the institution as the actual ruling power of the country - much to the chagrin of the aristocracy and nobility of the country. It also colors the populous as being fanatical religious zealots to commoners in other countries. Heoden's history is as rich as it is rife. With a history of violence against others due to miss understandings between cultures, Heoden has been to war at least once with all of it's current neighbors. As one of the most powerful nations in Kanatral in terms of martial might - possessing a standing military matching nations such as Hoshijou and Anadacia - this fanatical zeal and penchant for passing judgment in the past has made many wary of dealing with the country. None-the-less, the people of Heoden are generally hard-working and peaceable people despite being wary and initially distrusting of outsiders. Life & Society Heoden is a rather odd society to many outsiders. At once all too familiar and yet strange beyond ken. Like its nearby neighbors Hoshijou and Anadacia, Heoden still relies heavily on a very class-based society for its structure which is further reinforced by the monarchy still in place which handles the day to day governing of Heoden. The country is ruled over by a King or Queen from the royal family who in turn presides over the various nobles of the kingdom while those of the royal family who maintain power but are not the current ruling line are often referred to as Duke or Duchess while the direct descendants of the King and Queen are Princes or Princesses. Marquis or Marquise titles are nominally considered below Dukes. In Heoden, this rank is normally reserved for the lords whom are responsible for maintaining the borderlands, such as the border between Heoden and Hoshijou. Individual holdings of notable size are maintained by a Baron or Baroness. Reeves are appointed by the King or Queen and they are assigned the duty of maintaining law and order. They are nominally considered beneath a Baron in rank, but on rare occasion may override a Baron or other noble at the bidding of the crown. To help manage large cities within there purview, Barons often allocate Meisters to govern a city when they are not available themselves. Smaller settlements are usually left to their own devices and these often look to an elder or the Church to lead them in times of crisis. Knights are sworn to serve particular lords such as Barons, although the Church has several fighting orders that refers to its ranking members as knights. Below all are the serfs or peasants that work the lands and handle the day to day affairs that maintain a realm. Other honorary titles, such as Earl, exist but denote favor rather than actual rank. Wealthy merchants and the like are sometimes referred to as Squires by the masses, though this is not truly a noble rank so much as a way to show deference. While the court may, indeed, be the ruling body of the land, the presence of the Church of Heos tends to alter the scene significantly. To many outsiders, the Church is seen as the actual ruling power of the land and this is not really so far off of the mark. As a country that favors its religious ties so severely, not even the King or Queen is truly safe from the eyes of the Church. To further complicate matters, the Church maintains a large fighting force of its own knights and soldiers - many of whom are better trained and better armed that the forces the lords of the land can muster. The contingents that serve the Capaus for Ezrua and Teowaith are particularly strong. Although the Church typically does not involve itself in affairs better left to the royalty, there has still been more than one monarch removed by the Archbishops of the church. To further complicate matters to the foreign eye, many cities and townships look to the church and its clergy for guidance and leadership in a crisis. In many cases, the final say is derived from the wisdom of a layperson. This, coupled with the more beneficial eye towards the masses, gives the faith an extreme amount of power in Heoden. A power many nobles resent even if they acquiesce the point to preserve the peace. Life in Heoden varies greatly from person to person. In general, the rich and wealthy tend to remain comfortable while the masses make do with whatever they can earn for themselves. While the church frequently offers aid and succor to the less fortunate masses, there is only so much even such a powerful organization can do. That, coupled with the strained relations the country typically has, along with the highest ratio of thona attacks means life in Heoden can be hard. Still, the splendors of its finer cities is certainly something to marvel at. Structures like Paleux Salay der Bann for instance are a sight to behold and enough to impress even the greatest of visitors. Regional History Favored Classes Major Geographical Features Important Sites